The Adventures of Godzilla and Gorosaurus
The Adventures of Godzilla and Gorosaurus is a prequel to my main Godzilla series. It tells the story of what happened between the time when Godzilla lost his mother and when Godzilla became friends with Anguirus, as well as tells the origin story of the fights Godzilla and Gorosaurus fought in alongside each other, as well as tells the story of how Godzilla met his oldest friends and allies. Characters Main Characters *'Godzilla' is the King of the Monsters himself and one of the two main titular protagonists alongside Gorosaurus. When Godzilla was a little monster, he lost his mother to a powerful evil monster and since then, he has been alone for several months. Godzilla was traveling the world in search for a friend and a place to call home. He became Gorosaurus's friend after battling King Kong with him. Upon becoming fast friends, the duo now crisscross the world searching for a new home. *'Gorosaurus' is a giant tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur kaiju and one of the two main titular protagonists alongside Godzilla, as well as a close ally and friend of Godzilla's and Kong's mortal enemy. He often spars with Godzilla to see what he knows about fighting. Godzilla also trusts Gorosaurus and sees the dinosaur kaiju as a brother-figure. When he first saw Godzilla, Gorosaurus saved Godzilla from Kong's fury and aided Godzilla in defeating the mighty gorilla. Since then, the two became fast friends and now the dinosaur follows the Monster King all over to world to fight monsters. Secondary Characters/Allies *'Manda' is a gigantic sea serpent kaiju and is an ally of Godzilla and Gorosaurus who often aids them in their battles. *'Kumonga' is a giant spider who was an enemy of the duo but eventually becomes their ally. *'Gamera' is the Guardian of the Universe and an ally of Godzilla and Gorosaurus's who was saved by the Duo and helps them when he can but also needs their help to raise his son. Enemies *'King Kong' is the Eighth Wonder of the World and a giant gorilla who is Godzilla's rival and Gorosaurus's mortal enemy. He was close to taking out Godzilla of his misery, but with the help of Gorosaurus, which was too much for King Kong to handle, the giant ape lost his battle with both the King of the Monsters and the King of the Dinosaurs. It was also a victory for Gorosaurus, for not only did he make a friend, but he finally defeated his mortal enemy. *'Lady Kong' is King Kong's mate/wife. While her mate was battling Godzilla, she was protecting Junior. *'Kong Junior' is he son of King and Lady Kong. Episodes # Dynamic Pilot - Several months after the death of his mother, Godzilla makes land on Skull Island and comes face-to-face with the King of Skull Island: King Kong, a giant gorilla. But when they start to fight, Godzilla gets help from Gorosaurus and the two quickly become fast friends. # Holly Flock of Birds - After becoming fast friends and sparring with one-another, Godzilla and Gorosaurus deal with a huge flock of giant birds. # Colony of Mantis - Godzilla and Gorosaurus deal with a colony of giant pray-mantis's called Kamacuras. # Shore-Line Tentacle Match - Godzilla and Gorosaurus tussle with Gezora and Oodako. # The Burrowing-Worm - Godzilla and Gorosaurus battle a giant worm-like monster. # Mammoth Crustacians - When Ebirah and Ganimies team up, Godzilla and Gorosaurus stop them. # The Magnificent Machine - Godzilla and Gorosaurus come face-to-face with the most powerful machine in the universe. # Splash of the Titans - A sea dinosaur named Titanosaurus rises from the ocean to take revenge against humanity, and its up to Godzilla and Gorosaurus to stop him. # The Giant Claw - A cycloptic-cyborg-like monster comes to Earth and Godzilla and Gorosaurus must stop it. # Evil Shadow Bird - When the Guardian of the Universe, Gamera, is in trouble by being ountnumbered by bat-like monsters, Godzilla and Gorosaurus help the giant turtle monster. # The Poisonous Turkey - Godzilla and Gorosaurus try to stop a giant poisonous volcano bird monster. # The Monster of Death Air - Godzilla and Gorosaurus have to defeat a tadpole-like monster from outer space. # The Drill-Handed Foe - A civilization of underground people unleash a giant beetle-like monster to stop the noise on the surface and Godzilla and Gorosaurus must stop it. # Eletric Problem - The Discharge Water King monster Eleking clashes with the duo. # Mammal against Reptile # Magnetic Beetle # Tough Green King - When Gorosaurus has a problem with fight a very strong monster, Godzilla arrives to stop it. # The Japanese Loch Ness Monster # Rival Returns - When Godzilla and Gorosaurus are sparring at the top of Mount Fuji, King Kong finds them and wants to finish what he started. # Godzilla meets the King of Terror - After Kong finds Godzilla and Gorosaurus to finish what he started, the three monsters come across a giant, three-headed dragon monster. Category:Series